


A Game of Heroes: The Filler Episodes

by OnceForMe22



Series: A Game of Heroes Universe [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Grey wind is a good boy, Incest, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My Hero Acadima Verse, Pre-Slash, Robb is a sweetheart, Starkcest, implied sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceForMe22/pseuds/OnceForMe22
Summary: So, since the Game of Heroes universe is heavily inspired by the My Hero Academia manga/anime, I thought I could do something fun here. Anime usually has filler episodes which don't really have much relevance to the main plot but it still can be fun to watch! So this is the stuff that happens during the plot but is probably a bit more slice of life than the main plot. I'll signify which part of the story each chapter takes place in in the notes! This is admittedly an excuse for me to write more Jon/Robb interactions but it may extend to more characters!Chapter 1: It's Christmas! And Jon says he doesn't want anything but Robb has other ideas.Chapter 2: Valentine's Day before the events of the main story and for once, Robb doesn't have a date!Chapter 3: Jon and Robb finally talk after 'The Big Fight'Chapter 4: Jon and Robb have their belated Christmas/Valentine's trip and Jon feels things.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark
Series: A Game of Heroes Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578550
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. A Quirky Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So, Game of Heroes is looking like it's going to be a long series but I still feel like I'm missing out on some cute stuff so I'm doing a little side story which is mostly an excuse to be fluffy af and write more cute character interactions.
> 
> The new chapter won't be ready until the end of the week but I wanted to write you guys something for Christmas, so here is GoH Universe Jon and Robb handling their first Christmas as a couple together.
> 
> This takes place a few days after Jon and Daenerys lunch in Chapter 10.

_6th December_

_11:39pm_

Jon snuggled closer to the frustrated red-head and kissed him on the cheek. “How many times do I have to say it? I don’t want anything, Robb.”

“That is the least helpful you can say to anyone at Christmas.” Robb argued with annoyance being clear in his voice.

“Why would I want anything when I have you? These past few months have been the biggest gift to me. I don’t need anything else.” Jon said contently.

Robb’s heart melted at that, Jon had gone through an intense few months. Coming back home from college, his quirk manifesting, finally being able to train as a hero, applying for King’s Landing Hero University and then getting together with Robb, despite them know how messed up it was. He couldn’t blame Jon for thinking all these positive changes in his life was enough and he was honoured that Jon considered him as a gift. He kissed his lover on the forehead and smiled. “I love you, you know that right?”

“I do.” Jon grinned. “And I love you too. You’re better than any gift I could ever get.”

Robb held Jon tighter and sighed. “This doesn’t mean I’m not getting you anything. It’s our first Christmas as a couple, it’s different now.”

“I guessed that. You’re too headstrong to be convinced otherwise.” Jon chuckled as he ran his hands down Robb’s muscular form. “However, I feel like I could take your mind off of presents for a while…” He breathed.

Lust glazed over Robb’s eyes as he looked at his smirking mate. “That’s not fair, we’re speaking about Christmas and you’re trying to do unholy things…” They only started the sexual aspect of their relationship a few days ago on Robb’s birthday. Robb had been shocked at how Jon seemed to want sex just as much as he did now they’d crossed that line, especially after almost 4 months of waiting for the black haired man to be ready.

“Well, tis the season to be jolly and I know what makes you jolly.” Jon says seductively as his hand slinked down into Robb’s boxers and grabbed his length.

“Fuck.” Robb spat. “You’re playing with fire, Jon Snow.”

“That’s never stopped me before.” Jon grinned as he stroked Robb before sucking on his neck. It wasn’t long before Robb forgot all the talk about presents and lost himself in him and his boyfriend’s world.

***

_9th December_

_5.15pm_

Robb sighed as he walked Grey Wind in the park. It had been a few more days and Jon still hadn’t given him any clues as to what to get him for Christmas.

“Grey Wind, I just don’t know what to do… Jon is being so difficult about this.” The alaskan malamute turned his head, Robb liked to believe the dog could truly understand him. “How hard is it to ask for something? He won’t even give me a hint!” He said as he sat down on one of the park benches. Grey Wind rested his head on Robb leg and Robb smiled while scratching his head. “What do you think he’d like boy? Honestly, you’d be way more helpful than he’s being.”

Grey Wind barked a few times and Robb just chuckled. “I really wish I understood that!” He rubbed the dogs back. “Thanks boy. Go on! Run off, have fun!” The hound only seemed to need the go ahead as with the command he sprinted off to play with the other dogs in the park. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, he felt his phone buzz.

**Jon: 5:21pm**

_’Where are you? :)’_

**Robb: 5:21pm**

_‘Riverlands Park!’_

_’Took Grey Wind out for a walk’_

**Jon: 5:21pm**

_‘Just finished training’_

_‘Mind if Ghost and I join you?’_

**Robb: 5:22pm**

_‘What kind of question is that? Get your sexy self down here now ;)’_

**Jon: 5:22pm**

_‘You’re so cringe you know that right?’_

**Robb: 5:23pm**

‘ _You love me really ;P’_

**Jon: 5:23pm**

_’Unfortunately’_

_’See you in 10 x’_

Robb smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket. Even if Jon was being difficult about Christmas, he still loved being with him more than anything. He especially appreciated it as their relationship was back on track. When he told Jon about his short fling with Theon during Jon’s time at The Wall, he was sure that they were done before they’d barely started. For a month and a half, Jon was cold with him and honestly? Robb didn’t blame him, even before Jon had come back he knew that what he was doing was messed up but Jon, being as good as he is, forgave him and Robb was determined to never mess up like that again. He needed this Christmas to be perfect. Sure they would probably be stuff doing Stark family stuff rather than just spending alone time together but they would have their secret smiles and glances at each other and when the night was over and the rest of the family had retired for the night, he’d creep into Jon’s room, give him his gift and they’d eventually get lost in their own world as they did every night. Jon wasn’t as invested in the cute couple things like one month anniversaries and things of that nature, and if Robb was honest with himself, he wasn’t fond of them either but things that were recognised holidays, he took more seriously. Plus, Robb just loved Christmas, he had since he was a boy and he wanted Jon to share that love with him.

After sometime Robb was ambushed by a white hound who wouldn’t stop licking his face. Robb laughed as he tried to free himself from the dog’s love. “Ghost, you just saw me half an hour ago! Easy!”

“Down Ghost! That one is mine!” Jon chuckled. “Go find Grey Wind, go on!” Ghost turned back to his human and seemed to huff before running off to find his brother. “Sorry about him.”

“Ah, no worries. Ghost and I bonded over missing you last year, so I’m pretty use to it now.” Robb smiled.

“Great, now I feel bad again.” Jon sighed, sitting next to his brother.

“Don’t be, love.” Robb said with a hushed voice. “You did what you had to do. Ghost and I survived and you’re here with us now. That’s what matters.”

“You know all the right things to say, don’t you?” Jon smiled.

“Everything except the thing that makes you tell me what you want for Christmas.” He mumbled to himself.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Just thinking out loud!” Robb said quickly. “How was training?”

“Tiring, but what else is new? I’m still working out the kinks in my special move.”

“Do you mean that move you were going to use on me during our sparring match on my birthday?” Robb questioned.

“That’s the one, the _Snow Cannon_.”

“It looked pretty… deadly.” Robb said nervously. “Kinda glad I stopped that before you could finish the move.”

“Your ass would of been mine if I finished.” Jon grinned.

“My ass is always yours.” Robb smirked.

“It is a nice ass.” Jon confessed. “Glad I get to see that everyday.” He grinned. Jon and Robb both moved closer to each other. While no one could hear them, they could definitely be seen and there was no way they could be as affectionate as they normally would in the comfort of their bedrooms’ but sitting with shoulder’s touching, gloved hands brushing against each other as they smiled lovingly at each other. This was enough for now.

***

_16th December_

_3:39pm_

Robb was more than annoyed. It was bad enough that Jon was still acting like he wanted nothing for Christmas but now he’d brought Robb a present and apparently he was going to _‘love it’_. It took him everything in his power not to cause a scene and instead he took Grey Wind out for a run to clear his head. Jon had to be messing with him, there was no way he wasn’t doing this just to see how frustrated Robb could get and it was working. He recalled Jon’s stupid, innocent and adorable face when Robb’s mood changed as he dressed in his running clothes.

 _‘Are you upset with me?’_ He had said. Robb put on a fake grin and assured his lover that everything was fine but it wasn’t. Hell, he was going for a run in the snow, something had to be wrong. He was going to fail at getting Jon a good Christmas gift and their first Christmas together would be ruined! All because Jon didn’t want Robb to fuss over him, it was maddening to the auburn haired man. He ran faster, putting all his frustration into the physical activity. It wasn’t until Grey Wind veered off the path and barked wildly his mind snapped back to reality.

“Grey Wind!? What are you doing! Come back!” Robb frantically shouts as he chased after his furry companion. Did he see a squirrel or something? It wasn’t like Grey Wind to randomly go off like this. Robb ran after the dog, but he couldn’t ever close the gap between the two, partially because he knew he couldn’t go as fast as he would in his training, it would be considered as him using his quirk in public and also because the snow was making him slip. Grey Wind was sprinting like a dog gone wild and Robb kept calling out to him. That dog was going to be in _so_ much trouble when they got home! Eventually Grey Wind stopped on the side and looked at Robb like nothing happened. When Robb finally caught up, huffing, puffing and clearly pissed off, he pulled out the dog leash from his pocket.

“You are in so much trouble, Grey Wind! I swear to the Gods! What was that all about!?” Robb ranted, Grey Wind whimpered slightly but then barked back at Robb. “Don’t back chat me! You had me running after you like a lunatic, there is no excuse for your behaviour!” Robb chastised as he went to put the leash on the hound. Grey Wind jumped back and barked more wildly, he was restless and jumpy and Robb had never seen him act this way before. “What’s gotten into you boy? I don’t get it?” Robb said, confusion all over his face. Grey Wind huffed, seeming to be annoyed at his human’s lack of ability to understand him. He howled in the direction of the building the two were in front of. Robb finally looked back and his eyes widened at the shop in front of him. “Dear Gods… Grey Wind you’re a genius!”

***

_24th December, Christmas Eve_

_10:51pm_

Robb was pleased he managed to persuade Jon into joining the family in watching Christmas movies. At first, Jon argued that he’d watched the Home Alone movies enough times to last him a lifetime, but after a few kisses and an unexpected blowjob from Robb, it was clear Jon wasn’t in the correct state to argue anymore. The two sat on opposite ends of the sofa, legs and ankles slightly intertwined. Jon wasn’t paying much attention to the film, he more interested in his book, but Robb loved his presence either way. Last Christmas was awful without him, when Jon told Robb he wasn’t coming home for Christmas his heart sank. He never had a Christmas without his slightly, younger brother. He put on a jolly front to his family but he was miserable throughout the day until Jon FaceTimed him in the evening. It didn’t make up for him not being there but it was nice to see his pretty face and his beautiful smile, even if it was on his phone screen.

They watched Home Alone, Home Alone 2 and, the Sansa suggested, Love Actually. Jon thought he was in some type of weird Christmas hell during the last film according to his message to Robb. He saved his boyfriend by claiming it was pretty late and if they wanted to get up at a decent time for Christmas, they should probably go to bed. It was all a ruse to get Jon in his bedroom quicker. They made love, hushed and quiet as to make sure they didn’t wake their family. When they were done, Robb held Jon tightly and kissed his hairline. He couldn’t wait for Jon to see what he did for him.

***

_25th December, Christmas Day_

_7:00pm_

“Robb, why are we doing this?” Jon asked, arms stretched out so he could make out where he was going. “And blindfold? How old are we?!”

“Stop being a spoilsport!” Robb laughed. “We’re almost there!” He said as he led him through their basement and made him face the wall. “Okay, take it off!”

Jon undid his blindfold and stared at the wall in front of him and flinched. This was a wall he knew very well and one he avoided on a regular basis. On the wall, hung silver, wolf head shaped plaque that were in engraved with the names of Starks from the past, the name of their quirks and the date they manifested. It went back seven generations and Jon never ventured or even looked at the wall often. He preferred not to be reminded of the fact he didn’t have a quirk but something was different, there was a new plaque on the wall at the end. He looked back at Robb who couldn’t hold back his grin. Jon moved closer cautiously and read the new addition to the wall of Starks.

_Jonathan Snow_

_Snowstorm_

_16th August 2019_

Jon looked back at Robb with a shocked expression and Robb scratched the back of his neck. “I know you said you didn’t want anything… but this felt right. I hope you don’t mind-“ Jon captured Robb’s words with a kiss. This was possibly the nicest thing someone had done for him, he didn’t even notice as a tear fell from one eye. “I love you so much Robb. Thank you.” He whispered as he buried his face into his shoulder.

“It was my pleasure. You deserved this Jon, no matter if you didn’t want me fussing over you.”

Jon smiled at him, then looked back down at the blindfold in his hand and an idea came to his mind. “You know… I bet we could find some interesting ways to use this blindfold…” He said innocently, too innocently.

Robb smirked as he grabbed Jon’s hand and all but dragged him upstairs to one of the spare rooms.

***

_25th December, Christmas Day_

_11:39pm_

Jon snuggled closer to the clearly satisfied red-head and kissed him on the cheek. This was definitely the best Christmas he’d ever had but he couldn’t help this feeling of guilt pooling in his stomach. Almost sensing his distress, Robb kissed him on his forehead. “What’s wrong Snowman?”

“I just feel bad.” Jon admitted.

“What’s there to feel bad about?” Robb cocked an eyebrow.

“Well, your present to me was so loving, kind and thoughtful and I just got us a trip to Paris.” He said, clearly embarrassed.

“Hey! Paris is good!” Robb countered. “And you’ve essentially brought us our first trip as a couple!” Robb smiled at his lover. “As long as it’s us two, it’ll be the best gift ever.”

“Now, we both know that isn’t true.” Jon huffed.

“Fine, second best gift after mine.” Robb chuckled.

“I swear, my next gift to you is going to blow your socks off.” Jon said determinedly.

“Sounds like a challenge, Snow.” Robb smirked, narrowing his eyes.

“Are you man enough to take me on?” Jon asked confidently.

“I think I proved that already this past hour.” Robb grinned before pinning Jon back down to the bed and becoming one with the love of his life yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was fun! I wrote most of this without knowing what Jon's gift was going to be so that was stressful but I think it worked out in the end! I plan to do more of these little filler chapters, they won't get updated as much as the main story but it'll be a thing! If you have any idea of scenarios you'd like to see let me know! They can be set before the main story or during and I'll do my best to do your ideas justice!
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who wished me well on the last uploaded chapter on the main story. My mental health is still very shit at the moment but it's better than it was! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas (or a merry whatever you celebrate!)


	2. My Kind of Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep before I posted this so it's a day late... but Happy Valentine's Day! Thought it was time for another filler chapter! For this one we back to before the events of the first chapter. This takes place during the time Jon was still in Castle Black College and the first valentines day the two boys were single at the same time. Hope you all enjoy!

Robb entered his room and threw his bag to the side. He thought that a session at the gym would make his mood much better but he still felt as foul as he did when he woke up. He pulled out his phone, there had to be some event going on today. A house party, a get together, a fucking prayer circle, there had to be something!

**Robb: 07:52pm**

_‘Please tell me there something happening tonight’_

**Theon: 07.59pm**

_‘Sorry Stark! Your outta luck!’_

_‘Even I’ve got a date right now’_

**Robb: 08:01pm**

_‘I’d hardly call what you do dating…’_

**Theon: 08:02pm**

_‘Hey!’_

_‘You use to enjoy what I do ;)’_

**Robb: 08:03pm**

_‘Why are we friends again?’_

_‘Lol enjoy your date Theon’_

_‘And wear a fucking condom’_

Robb groaned, Theon was the go to guy for a party, if he had no information then the night was truly dead. Robb wasn’t used to being single on Valentine’s Day. Hell, it was the first time since he was 12 that be’d been single on this day and it sucked but he decided it was for the best. No girl or guy deserved his major emotional baggage. He freed Margaery from that back in November and even if she wouldn’t look at him anymore, he knew it was for the best. He sighed and sat at his desk, turning on his laptop to do some college work. He wrote for a solid 45 minutes before he hovered over the FaceTime button.

 _‘Don’t call him Stark, don’t you dare! He could have a date!’_ He told himself. He could call Jon tomorrow, let him be! Jon always stated he hated Valentine’s Day but Robb always wondered if that was because they couldn’t express what they really wanted from each other. _‘Fuck it.’_ Robb thought before clicking on the FaceTime app and hovering over Jon’s contact. He stopped himself from calling his brother and instead changed his clothes into something a tad more presentable and then combed his hair. Once he thought he looked decent, he finally video called Jon. It took 3 rings before his brother’s gorgeous face popped up on his screen and fuck he looked good.

“Jonny!” Robb grinned.

“Hey Robb!” He said, smiling back. “I thought you’d be out today?”

“Now you know I am very much single, Jon” Robb said, shaking his head.

“Yeah, and how long does that usually last?” Jon quipped.

“Ouch!” Robb said, dramatically leaning back in his chair and putting his hand on his chest. “Why am I being attacked?”

“Is it an attack if it’s true?” Jon smirked.

“You’re not exactly someone who is always single. You dated Ygritte for two years then pretty soon after, Daenerys. This is your first Valentine’s alone too”

“Yeah well, I’ve never really celebrated it. You know I think it’s all bullshit.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You tell me this every year but you still ended up getting Ygritte and Daenerys gifts.”

“Have you met those two? They are scary, I wasn’t going to anger them in anyway!” Jon laughed. “I’m quirkless Robb, not stupid.”

“Fair enough.” Robb tried to make his grin more neutral, he couldn’t let himself get too carried away. “How’s The Wall? You still topping the classes?”

Jon groaned and put a hand through his hair. “Its… I dunno. It’s tough, Robb.” He sighed. “My body hurts all over, I feel like I have a constant headache, my teacher hates me-“

“A teacher hates you!?” Robb’s eyes widened. “You? Jonathan Snow? Known teacher’s angel, is hated by a teacher?”

“Robb,” Jon rolled his eyes. “Teacher’s never loved me. They said a lot of shit about me when they thought I couldn’t hear. I just never gave them a reason to put me in detention, hell they loved you more than me.”

Robb frowned, Gods it wasn’t fair what Jon had to go through. He went through life hiding himself so no one would make any comments about him. He thought of himself as the Stark family’s dirty secret, a stain on the family bloodline and Robb wished he could make Jon feel as special as he was to him.

“I… I miss you, Robb.” Jon admitted. “I miss you so much, I’m so alone here. I have friends but… it’s not like when I had you. I’m just struggling here right now.”

“Let me know when I can come down!” Robb jumped in. “I’ll drop everything and visit! Stark and Snow, taking over Scotland!”

Jon laughed and Robb could feel himself fall deeper. “Thanks Robb, but you’ve got your training and college. We both have our own lives… I can’t have you coming down just because things are getting a bit hard.” Robb huffed and Jon smiled. “Plus, I’m sure I’d have to stop you from fighting the teachers.”

“No I wouldn’t!” Robb said, shocked.

“Robb, you have been fighting for me since we were three!” Jon chuckled. “I love you for it, but you’re an adult now, you can go to jail for hitting people now. I don’t think that’ll be good for your future career as a hero.”

“Maybe you have a point… but you really expect me to wait till summer to see you? Come down! Please!” Robb pleaded.

“I’ll think about it.” Jon said, although they both knew that really meant no. Robb couldn’t blame him really, although they may be talking now, Jon was probably still sour about their argument before he left for college.

The rest of the conversation was pretty light hearted. Robb told Jon about the annoyance of still not being permitted to use his quirk in college. Jon let Robb know about the ways in which the police and heroes are intertwined. Jon laughed as Robb told him about his new obsession with the gym. Robb complimented Jon’s longer hair, Jon wanted to get it cut but Robb argued that he look great with it. The flirting was… painful. Robb tried to keep it tame but it had just become a way they spoke after a while, this constant dancing around how they really felt each other was just the way they interacted and had been since they were about 14. It was nice to know that Jon had some lingering feelings for him since he was definitely blushing and flirting right back. They spoke much past midnight and Jon ended up falling asleep on the call. Robb smiled as he watched Jon snooze.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Jon.” He said to the sleeping man. “I… I still love you. Can’t wait for you to come home, I swear I’ll never hurt you again, I swear.” He vowed before ending the call with a smile and getting read for bed himself. He may be single and didn’t have a date but he spent Valentine’s Day talking to the man he loved and he wouldn’t change that for anything.

***

_*One year later*_

Robb held Jon closer as they watched a movie in his bed. Jon seemed pretty invested in what was going on but Robb could only marvel at the fact that the man he dreamed of having as a valentine, finally was. Even if he was actively against this _'stupid day'_. He kissed him on the cheek and nuzzled into Jon’s dark hair causing the man the chuckle slightly.

“What was that for?” He asked.

“No reason.” Robb grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day Jon. Love you more than anything.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “You’re so cringe.” He smirked. “Love you too Robb, Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said with a warm smile as he rested into Robb’s loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a cute little chapter to write! Also noticed that a lot of the filler stuff is written from Robb's point of view lol.
> 
> If you guys have any ideas for scenarios or if there are any past moments that are brought up in the main story that you'd like to see written, let me know and I'll see what I can do!


	3. Words Can Hurt And Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since I last updated a virus took over the world and there's no more toilet paper...... crazy huh? What could fix this? Fluff. I think fluff can fix it. Also, since my last update, it seems like there's been an influx of more Jon/Robb stories and we LOVE to see it!
> 
> This part of the story takes place 7 months before the first chapter in the main story! Robb and Jon talk for the first time after their big fight.

Robb 17th birthday felt hollow. It wasn’t for any particular thing that happened. His parents and siblings were as loving as always and the meal they had was simply divine. His friends made sure his glass was never empty and kept him smiling the whole evening but it still didn’t feel right. Theon guessed something was wrong when Robb decided to go home early instead of carrying the night on until the next morning, hell Robb had even ignored his subtle ways of asking to fool around. If Robb was turning down sex, something was clearly up. However, Theon didn’t push Robb for an explanation and Robb was thankful for that. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. If he was honest with himself, he knew the reason why the day felt like something was missing, he was sure his family and friends knew too but it had become an unspoken thing when Robb was around.

_Jon wasn’t there._

It had just over three months since the two had spoken at all, which for anyone who knew the two, was more than strange. Jon and Robb had always been inseparable, even as babies. Where one was, the other was close by. There was rarely ever a time the two boys weren’t practically in each other’s laps. They rarely ever fought too, other than a 2 week bust up when they were 10 over Robb’s friendship with Theon, the sons of Winterwolf were as close as two could be. Until Robb went and ruined it, it still hurt when he thought of Jon’s face when Robb uttered the words he vowed he’d never call Jon. He hadn’t even meant it in that way. Jon had announced he was leaving and Robb thought the world was crashing down on him and he yelled out in anger.

_“Fine then! Go to The Wall and be the honourable bastard then!”_

He wondered why he even said it, it was so mean, so unlike Robb. Sure, Jon was breaking his heart into little pieces by leaving but he didn’t deserve that, not at all. He never told Jon but Robb knew his career wasn’t the only reason Jon was running of to Scotland to enrol at Castle Black College, he was trying to be honourable, trying to stop this thing they had between them before they couldn’t hold back anymore. Jon was doing this because he thought it would save them some heartbreak, that plan clearly worked out well. Since Jon left, Robb fell into a deep depression, he barely left his room, barely spoke, he only really went to the gym and trained as a way to get his frustrations out. He broke up with Margaery, thinking it was unfair to lead her on while he was pining and heartbroken for his own brother. Then when his depression hit its peak Theon decided to check on him, one thing led to another and ended up sleeping with him and he just continued to do it, trying to imagine every time that it was Jon’s limbs that his were tangled with. He felt bad, he was using his best friend in the worst way but Theon seemed to roll with it, he was no stranger to casual sex with a friend. It didn’t help that Robb felt he was betraying Jon every time he and Theon would have sex, Jon would be furious and not just because he loved Robb too but this was Theon Greyjoy, someone who tormented Jon for years. Robb let out a frustrated exhale as he unlocked his phone and stared at the display picture. It was a picture of him and Jon after their last day of school. They looked so happy, so comfortable in each other’s presence and Robb’s heart ached. He missed him, he missed him so much. A birthday wasn’t complete if Jon wasn’t there but he ruined that and he’d be lucky if Jon ever looked in his direction every again.

***

Jon stared at his phone on the desk. He knew he was being ridiculous but was scared. What if Robb was still angry? What if he no longer wanted to see Jon? What if he figured out he was better off without him? The truth is, Jon was going to travel back down to London to surprise Robb for his birthday. No matter how much Robb hurt him, he would never dream of missing his birthday. He bought his ticket, packed his stuff a week ahead of time and like clockwork he received a message from his father’s wife.

_‘I know what you’re thinking about doing and I think it’s best you don’t.’_

And with that, Jon’s plan was ruined. Jon couldn’t stand her, she was the reason he was here in the first place. Sure, he’d been interested in The Wall long before she practically forced him to apply but he would have been just as happy to study in London but no, according to her, his presence was holding Robb’s potential back. And maybe she was right, he thought, but it didn’t stop the fact he was being forced to separate from his brother and it broke his heart. He couldn’t even bare to tell Robb until a month before and to say his brother didn’t take it well was an understatement. Jon remembered the sadness, hurt and confusion in his sapphire blue eyes when their father revealed it at dinner on Jon’s 16th birthday. They didn’t even talk about it except a few passing comments until the night before Jon left. Robb was trying to convince Jon to stay but it was way too late, everything had been decided. However, he still found it hard to say no to Robb even with Catelyn Stark’s words running though his head.

_“You will ruin him Jon Snow and I will not allow it. It’s time you stop being his shadow and for you both to start becoming your own people”_

So, he started being mean, started saying things he knew would get under Robb’s skin in hopes that he’ll leave him alone. He felt awful for the things he said but if this was the only way for Robb to see that Jon wasn’t worth his time, then maybe it was for the best. He still never expect Robb to call him a bastard though, that hurt more than anything Catelyn Stark could do to him. He didn’t even realise he punched Robb until he’d kicked the red-head out of his room in an adrenaline filled rush. Fuck, it was all a mess and even if he did call Robb, who’s to say he would answer? The thoughts were prominent but it still didn’t stop Jon from grabbing his phone. He was already sure Robb was finally sick of him, so what did he have to lose?

***

Robb’s phone landed on his face as it buzzed. He scrambled to grab it again, not believing what he saw on his screen. He looked intensely at it, a picture of Jon napping appeared on his screen, he was FaceTiming him? Must have been a mistake, there was no way he’d want to talk to Robb. He sat up and quickly ran through his hair pushing it back so it would look neater before cautiously answering the phone waiting anxiously for Jon’s face to appear on his phone. Jon soon appeared, he was in a dark maroon shirt with the first two buttons undone, hair hair was still as dark and curly as ever, his beard and moustache had finally started filling out, rather than looking like awkward, out of place hair on his face. He looked good.

“Hey Robb…” He finally said, cautiously.

“Jon?”

“Happy birthday!” Jon said with a shy smile.

“I- I didn’t think you’d call…”

“I would never forget your birthday, Robb… I was gonna come down but… something came up.”

Robb studied his brother’s face as he said this, he wasn’t telling him something but he decided to just accept Jon’s answer, figuring he was lucky to get a call anyway. “It’s good to hear from you, you look well.” Robb said with a smile.

“Thanks.” Jon’s cheeks became slightly redder. “How’s everything been?”

“Erm... I guess things have been okay... a bit quiet.” Robb scratched the back of his neck, things were never usually this awkward with Jon. Gods he couldn’t stand it.

“Look Robb-“

“Wait!” Robb interjected. “Let me say something, okay?” Jon sighed and nodded. “I just want you to know, that I am so sorry, Jon. _So_ sorry. You don’t know how many times I’ve played that night over in my head and what I said was shameful. I was angry and hurt so I wasn’t think I just- fuck!” Robb sighed and and took a deep breath before continuing. “I have never looked at you as a bastard, ever. I don’t even look at you as my half brother. You're my brother, my best friend and I love you so much. I will forever regret what I said to you that night and I’ll understand if you never want to see me again but… I really am sorry, Jon.” He hadn’t noticed he was crying till he was done. He’d spent a lot of his time in his room shedding tears since Jon had left but he willed himself to hold it together but now as he laid himself bare to the man he loved, the walls came crashing down.

“Robb,” Jon started. “You really hurt me you know? I know you probably didn’t mean it, but it hurt... so much.”

“I know, I’m such an inconsiderate asshole. I don’t deserve you-“

“Don’t!” Jon exclaimed. “Don’t say that Robb. You know you’re everything to me, ever since we were babies you’ve been my rock. It just sucked to hear that from you.”

“I’ll spend my whole life trying to earn your forgiveness-“

“There’s no need, I already have.” Jon said with a small smile.

Robb looked perplexed and in disbelief. “No! Jon, you can’t forgive me just like that! What I did was-“

“I’m not exactly innocent in this am I?” Jon sighed. “I basically called you spoilt rich boy who had everything handed to you. I was just as mean to you or did you forget that part? Maybe if I didn’t say all of that, you wouldn’t have said-“

“It wasn’t acceptable no matter what you said. I know what that word means to you and I said it anyway.” Robb bowed his head, reliving his shame again.

“And what I said to you was malicious and I said it cos I knew it would hurt you. That makes me just as bad… I’m sorry too.”

Robb and Jon stayed silent, watching each other on their phone screens before Robb broke out into laugher and Jon following shortly after.

“We’re such a mess aren’t we?” Robb stated in-between laughs.

“A tragic mess.” Jon added.

“I miss you, so much. Today has been shit without you here.” Robb confessed.

“I miss you too. And I mean it, when I said I was going to come down. I swear, I feel really bad for missing it…”

“That’s fine, honestly. 17 isn’t an important age anyway.”

“I’m sure you had a great time with out me. Dad, your mum, our siblings, your friend and Margaery wouldn’t let you just ignore the day.”

“Ah, you don’t know… I broke it off with Marge.” Robb said sheepishly.

Jon’s eyes widened in surprised and Robb bit back a laugh, he thought it was amazing that Jon didn’t realise that Robb was utterly in love with him just as Jon was with him, he didn’t exactly hide it well. Hell, Jon hid it better than Robb did, Robb just was clearly more observant, the two were always too close, got the even acted like an old couple most of the time, just without the outward love, even though Robb _really_ wanted that part too.

“Wow,” Jon finally said. “I thought you two were in it for the long run…”

Robb shrugged. “I didn’t feel the same way she did, it was only fair to stop it.” Robb really wanted to change the the topic, talking about his ex wasn’t really wanted to do. “How’s The Wall?”

“It’s intense. Like…. more than training with Dad levels of intense.”

“Fuck! Really?”

“I don’t think my body has ever been pushed so far, ever. I am tired all of the time.” Jon huffed slightly.

“Well, it’ll be good to see how much you’ve gotten stronger when you come down for Christmas!” Robb gleamed.

“Ah… I don’t think I’ll be down for the holidays this year, Robb…”

“What!?” Robb said a bit too loudly. “You aren’t coming down for Christmas?!”

“I’m sorry! I kinda got a job down here and I’m working pretty much everyday except Christmas, Boxing Day and New Years Day.”

“A job? Jon… I hate saying this, but we’re rich. You do not need a job at all.” Robb said raising a brow.

“No, Dad and your mum are rich. _We_ are not, I don’t wanna rely on Dad’s money for the rest of my life, this is good practice for that.” Jon reasoned.

Robb rolled his eyes and laughed, there was the Stark honour that seemed to ooze out of Jon. “Fine, fine. I suppose I’ll survive without you at the holidays… but you have to come down for a visit soon Jon… it’s weird not having you around.”

Jon grinned. “I’ll try.”

The two boys talked until the sun started to come up again and they decided it would be good to get at least some rest. After they had said their goodbyes and hung up, Jon and Robb felt a lightness in their chest. The person they loved didn’t hate them, in fact they missed them and wanted to see them as soon as possible and right now, that was enough.

***

_*One year later*_

Robb silently opened the door and once Jon was in tried to make as little noise as possible closing the door. When that was done he grabbed Jon’s hand again and all but dragged him to his room, Jon was doing his best not to giggle at his brother’s eagerness. Once in Robb’s room, he found himself pushed onto the door and Robb’s lips on his again. Jon forcefully took off Robb’s suit jacket, unhooked his cummerbund and removed his now buttonless shirt. Robb was soon undressing him too as he moved them to his bed. As Jon fell to the bed, Robb was over him in an instant and smiled as he placed a gentle hand on Jon’s cheek.

“I love you, Jon.”

“I love you too, Robb.” He declared back as he too rested a hand on Robb’s cheek. “Happy birthday my love.” Robb flashed his trademark grin at him before pushing his lips back onto Jon’s and making love to him for the second time that night. They had the person they loved, and they wanted nothing more than to be right here in this moment with them and that was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun! Currently I'm working from home so I have more time to write finally. Not gonna lie, going through a bit of writers block for the next chapter in the story, I have what I want in each section blocked out but the words are escaping me.... I'll figure it out! Might write one more chapter of this before I move back to the main story but I'm still alive and I am not abandoning this series anytime soon! I promise!
> 
> Leave a comment, give kudos and all that good stuff if you wish! See you guys in the next one!  
> Stay safe people! Wash your hands and stay inside (as much as you can!)


	4. Paris and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some fluff and slight angst before the main story becomes super intense and fight heavy!
> 
> Jon and Robb have their belated Christmas/Valentine's trip and Jon feels things.

Jon woke up with fright, immediately looking around at the unfamiliar setting. It took his brain a few seconds before he remembered he was in a hotel, in Paris, with Robb who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He envied how his boyfriend was able to sleep so well and without constant nightmares. Then again, Robb also never had to deal with the constant voices in his head telling him how he wasn’t going to amount to much. Robb never had Mrs. Stark’s voice and her vicious face etched in his mind. He groaned as he climbed out of bed, he tried to be as silent as he could so he didn’t wake Robb. Robb didn’t need to deal with his drama at 3.30 in the morning. This was meant to be their late valentines trip, even though Jon got Robb the tickets for Christmas, there was no point in stressing Robb with his drama. Instead, he would deal with it on his own. He stayed in his grey boxer briefs and black vest, not bothered enough to change into something warmer, went to the balcony of their hotel room and let out a loud exhale.

Robb and him were happy now but he couldn’t shake Catelyn’s voice In his head telling him how he was holding Robb back from being all he could be and he still believed that to an extent. How could he help Robb’s life as a hero move forward? Their relationship could never be public and if anyone ever found out… Gods, Robb and the Stark family’s reputation would be ruined. Winterwolf’s two eldest sons in an incestuous relationship would be something that even the great Eddard Stark couldn’t ever come back from. Gods, what was he doing? It had been 6 months since they started dating and it was amazing. Robb was the perfect boyfriend, he was loving, attentive, loyal and the sex was fantastic. But was that all worth risking Robb’s future? Hell, Jon was slowly coming to the realisation that he could have a future of his own. His quirk finally came in, he’d been training and his dad and the number one hero, The Stag, thought he could truly make it into King’s Landing University. He loved Robb more than his dreams of being a hero, he knew that for sure, but was it fair for Robb to get involved with him even when he had so much to lose? Robb has been called ‘The Young Wolf’ in the papers and media for years, the media expects him to do great things, yet here he is. In Paris with Jon, showering him with love and affection.

Jon looked down at his left wrist and traced the three scars there with his thumb. They had faded slightly over the years but they were still noticeable if someone looked close enough to make them out. Permanent reminders of Catelyn Stark’s words etched onto his skin. She was always worried that Jon would hold Robb back and he could never shake the feeling that maybe she was right. Robb slacked on his training for the first few months of them dating, only really picking it up after Christmas and only because their father allowed Robb to spar and train with Jon. Maybe he was distracting Robb from his future, maybe this trip should be their last hurrah and they should try and go back to being just brothers… it would be hard now that he’s had Robb emotionally and physically but if he needed to do that to ensure Robb would have the future he deserves, he would. He would do anything for Robb, even if it meant he got hurt in the process. It would be worth it if Robb was better off for it. 

***

Robb woke and quickly realised that Jon wasn’t in bed with him. He stretched before scanning their room, he soon clocked Jon on the balcony looking over the city. Robb frowned, Jon had been waking up in the night often, even before they arrived in Paris. Something was bothering him and he wasn’t talking. This was meant to be his Christmas present and their late Valentine's getaway, they didn’t need to have all this emotional baggage right now. Jon needed to talk, and Robb needed to somehow get him to let it all out.

Robb carefully climbed out of bed, wearing only his pyjama pants, and briefly watched Jon as he was lost in thought. Gods, he was so in love with him. Jon probably never knew how deeply Robb treasured him. He knew they were playing with fire when it came to their relationship, hell it had been hard to keep them a secret. Robb wanted to shout how much in love he was with Jon from every rooftop, he wanted the world to know that Jon was his and he was Jon’s, he hated having to hide how in love they were. He smiled as he saw Jon run his hand through his long black hair. He couldn’t help himself anymore and felt like he needed to be near his lover, he slowly walked behind Jon then wrapped his arms around his waist from behind and held him tightly as he kissed his shoulder. He felt Jon relax in his embrace and place his hands on top of Robb’s. They stayed in silence for a while, finding comfort in each other’s close company. Robb kept planting soft kisses on Jon’s shoulder and neck, occasionally nuzzling into Jon’s dark curls and resting his chin on Jon’s shoulder. They never got to do this back in London, too many people recognised them but in another country, they were significantly safer. Robb whispered “I love you,” into Jon’s ear. He would tell him that any chance he got.

“What you doing out here, Snowman?” Robb finally asked.

“Had a bad dream,” Jon said blankly. “Couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“What was it about?” Robb questioned.

“It’s nothing to worry about, babe. I’m fine I promise.”

“Jon, if you were fine you would have stayed in bed,” Robb stated. “I know that you’ve been getting up early lately, even before we came to Paris… talk to me, you can trust me.”

Jon sighed and held onto Robb’s hands slightly tighter. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Robb, we’re brothers. Everything you’ve worked towards goes down the drain if we get caught. Are you sure you want to take such a big risk for me?”

“This again?”

“Listen, Robb, please this is important.” Jon cut him off. “Look, I love you and I know that you love me, but the King’s Landing’s entrance exam is soon. You’re almost there, you’re almost a hero-“

“Okay, you listen to me now, Jon. I choose you.” Robb said firmly, cutting Jon off. “I want to be a hero, I want to help people, I want to do good by the Stark name, I want to make our family proud. You’re right, I want these things but I would choose you over these things a thousand times over. You’re my everything, everything I achieve means nothing if I don’t have you there.” He kissed Jon on his shoulder, admiring the pale skin. “If I didn’t think this was worth it, I would have never told you how I felt, I would have never let you be my boyfriend, I wouldn’t be here in Paris with you. I love you, I have since before I knew what being in love was. You’re what I want, you Jon Snow.”

“But Robb-“

“No buts, Jon. You keep saying I deserve everything but keep trying to refuse me the thing I really want. I know what’s at stake here and I’m still choosing you, just like you’re choosing me. Allow me to have you.” Robb kissed his forehead. “Allow me to love you.” Robb kissed his cheek. “Let me love you, Jon.” He kissed Jon’s lips.

Jon frowned. “I just don’t want you to look back on this in like ten years from now and wonder why you wasted your time on something that you had to hide from everyone.”

“In ten years from now, I’ll most likely be wondering how I am still managing to get the most gorgeous man in London in my bed every night.” Robb grinned.

“You think we’ll last that long?”

“You don’t?”

“We haven’t exactly had long lasting relationships, Robb.”

“Look, I don’t know what the future holds for us. I can’t talk for you but I know my past relationships have been a mess and we’re so young but I’m actually in love this time. Maybe this could go wrong, maybe we could break up, unfortunately, I don’t have a future telling quirk but I dunno, something feels different about us, it always has. I see a long future with you, Jon. I don’t know how but we’re gonna have it all. A house, a wedding, a family of our own… I truly believe it. We’re going to grow old together, I see it.”

Jon smiled finally and Robb’s heart beamed. To see the tension leave Jon’s face. He could still see a tinge of worry in those dark grey eyes but he knew that would go away with time. For now, he was going to wrap his arms around Jon’s torso and kiss his boyfriend silly. Robb kept kissing him as he led him back to the bed. “I love you, Jon.” He put a hand to the grey eyed man's cheek and smiled as he felt him lean into it. “I’ve known I’ve loved you since I was 10. I have you now, I’m not letting you go, Snowman.”

“Robb-“

“Shhh.” Robb put a finger to his lips. “You don’t need to speak, I know you’re gonna try and be a hero and sacrifice your happiness for me but I don’t want that. I want you, Jon. You’re my happiness.”

“You’re my happiness too,” Jon said with a blush taking over his face.

“Then why don’t you go to bed, wrapped in my arms like you should be.”

“You know… that doesn’t sound too bad right now.” Jon said as he yawned.

“And tomorrow morning… that body is all mine.” Robb smirked mischievously.

“Gonna try to wear me out, Stark?”

“Is it trying when I know I’m going to succeed, Snow?”

Jon laughed and it made Robb feel warmer. “You’re an idiot you know that right?”

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” Robb smiled before kissing the crook of Jon’s neck. “Come on, Snowman. Let’s go to bed. We’ve had the longest train ride today and I know the tiredness is only making that brain of yours overwork.”

Jon rolled his eyes before he kissed Robb on the lips tenderly. “Love you more than anything, you know that right?”

“I do. And I feel the same way.” Robb said softly. “Come on, bedtime!”

The two men finally got back into bed, Robb quickly making Jon the little spoon and holding him close. He felt Jon relax in his arms and smiled before kissing his shoulder and declaring his love for the darker haired man one more time. He waited until Jon fell asleep and his breathing evened out before he let his eyes close and drifted off himself.

When he slept, he dreamt of a future where he and Jon wore matching rings and the sounds of children playing in their home could be heard. He looked towards the dream version of his lover, who looked a bit older, maybe 15 years? The dream version of Jon smiled at him and took his left hand before kissing it, specifically focusing on the finger where their matching rings lived. He pulled his love closer and nuzzled his cheek, feeling more complete than he knew he ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about an hour since the main story was stressing me out! Having minor writers block and I've also restarted my awful job again which is why it has taken a bit longer but the new chapter should be up this month!
> 
> In the mean time I hope you enjoyed the fluff!


End file.
